


Parental Advisory

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: this AU consumed my life [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cars, F/M, Fluffy, Meeting the Parents, Motorcycles, Sumo the good boy, continuing my au, read the first bit first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Continuation of my little AU that I've created with Biker!Chloe and Awkward!ConnorProbably best to read the first part first but I'm not in charge of you.





	Parental Advisory

Hank had, of course noticed his son’s cheery disposition at work and his dreamy look when he spaced out. It wasn’t too hard for a detective to figure out that his son had met someone. He was to meet the mystery person that was making his son so happy today, and he had even cleaned the house. He and Sumo were waiting patiently when they heard a knock on the door.

 

Hank didn’t know what he had expected in his son’s romantic partner, but it certainly wasn’t what he saw. He knew his son was bisexual, but it had been a fair while since he brought a girl home. Much less one that looked like she could be on the cover of Sports Illustrated. Connor hugged his father and turned to the blonde beside him.

 

“Dad, this is Chloe. Chloe, dad.”

 

“Hi Lieutenant. Good to meet you.”

 

“Oh it’s just Hank if you’re putting up with this one.” Hank gruffly shook her hand, startled to feel her strong grip and firm handshake. Wasn’t expecting that from someone less than 5 and a half feet tall. 

 

Once inside, Connor busied himself making them all coffee, petting Sumo, and checking up on Hank’s fridge to make sure he was still eating healthily. He came back to discussion about cars, not surprised that the two quickly found a common ground to discuss. Hank was complaining about his old Grand Marquis and how he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with it.

 

“The engine’s a bit bigger than what I usually work on, but I could give a look under the hood?”  

 

Hank blinked several times in surprise, as if fighting his internalized preconceptions of the girl. He opened and closed his mouth before shrugging halfly.

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

So there they were, Chloe and Hank poking around the hood of the old car, Connor playing with Sumo in the front yard. The car sputtered to life and Chloe whooped in success while Hank looked on, impressed.

 

“Connor you’ve got a good one here!” Hank said as Connor Joined them by the car.

 

“I know I do.” He responded, pressing a kiss into Chloe’s hair as she flushed at the compliment. “Lord knows I can’t fix my car to save my life.”

 

“I know you can’t, son.” Hank said jovially, interrupted with a grumble from his stomach. “But you are one hell of a cook and I believe you came over for dinner.”

 

“Yeah yeah. It’s in the oven. Should be almost done.” Connor jostled his father with his elbow, his other arm still around Chloe.

\-----

Hank hadn’t given much thought to the ‘smaller engines’ comment until one day at the precinct. He didn’t give too much thought into his son’s sex life, it really wasn’t his business. But he when his son’s roommate, North, walked in alone that morning, he figured out the rest on his own. He made his coffee and sat down at his desk, the clock ticking past their scheduled time of arrival. Of course people were still trickling in, but it was not like his son to be late. A rumbling sounded outside the station and there was a commotion in the lobby. 

 

Connor. His son. Straight-laced and full of anxious energy. Was getting off a motorcycle. Hank blinked several times as his son put the helmet into the saddlebag of the motorcycle and flip the visor of the driver’s helmet up. Hank noticed the twinkling blue eyes and blonde braid sticking out from the helmet as his son gave Chloe a kiss. The small group of officers that had formed outside the precinct catcalled and jostled a blushing Connor as he walked in. Hank waved a hand at Chloe, who's shiny helmet nodded in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad but
> 
> I wanted to get it out of my google docs and into the world.
> 
> also i don't know much about cars so. that's probably obvious
> 
> Any ideas of where to take this? Lemme know in the comments or on tumblr :D


End file.
